


Here She Comes and There He Goes

by stellaxxgibson



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: From the prompt: In the kitchen scene when Jakob says he’s going to leave, Jean convinces him to stay and it was obvious she was wanting to have sex with him. Instead of Jakob leaving, Remi says it’s time for him to get back to his hotel. As soon as he leaves, Jean is all over Jakob, pushes him back against the kitchen counter and things get nice and steamy from there!This prompt took me so long to write since I was so busy but I hope I did it justice.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Here She Comes and There He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Comin’ in hot with no beta, sorry.

The three of them were scattered around her warm and bright kitchen as uneasiness hung around every corner. None of them knew what to expect as they sat in a triangle of nerves, Jean and Remi sipping white wine while Jakob smiled almost awkwardly. This was not how the day was supposed to end. 

When Jean arrived home and found her ex husband on her couch, book in hand and clearly making himself comfortable, she was utterly disappointed that he was the person sitting in front of her. Though the yellow rental car parked in front of her house gave no clue as to who would be there, her heart dropped when she saw that it was Remi of all people. Especially since Otis was gone and she had to deal with him all on her own. Then, when she heard Jakob’s quiet knock and his voice enter the house, she sighed at what confrontation was bound to happen. She despised Remi and didn’t want him causing any drama in her and Jakob’s relationship. That was, after all, what Remi was known for.

And as if Jakob couldn’t sense her uneasiness, he asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner -- she knew the man was a saint but come on, this was _Remi --_ she rolled her eyes with a stiff, “I need a drink.” 

Luckily, the tension began to slowly fade and conversation got easier; Jean got more comfortable and less timid as the alcohol warmed in her stomach. They all actually talked for a bit about old times and new times. 

“Jakob has his own company.”

Jean began caressing Jakob’s shoulder and fingering her wine glass, eyes lost in his dreamy turquoise orbs. She was trying to show him up a little in front of Remi - he always brought out the worst in her. But truth was, Jean deeply cared for Jakob whether his occupation be that of a plumber, doctor, or stay-at-home father. It didn’t matter to her. 

“Oh,” Remi responded. Of course that was all he could say. He never said the right thing. Why should he start now? 

Turning more towards Jean’s gaze, Jakob smiled at her and watched as her lips mirrored his own. He loved her smile more than anything in the world and could already tell it was hardly ever shown when her ex husband was around. Jakob drew her in closer with a hand on her hip and was grateful that _he_ was the one to elicit the beautiful sight that was Jean’s happiness. 

“Yes, and that was all it took for us, really,” Jakob said, giving Jean a quick peck on the cheek. He was answering Remi’s earlier question about how they met. “Wildly untamable she is. But that is what I like about her. She is her own woman.” 

Smile growing wider at the man she was falling more for everyday, Jean set her wine glass down and turned to Remi. All she wanted to do was spend a night alone with Jakob and she wanted Remi gone. Now was the time to tell him to leave. With a clearing of her throat she told him, “I know you were invited to stay for dinner but I think you should get back to your hotel. I’ll let Otis know you were here when I see him next.” She couldn’t take seeing the man any longer and with the way Jakob was looking at her and talking about her, Jean was growing uncomfortably aroused -- she was _so much_ hornier these days and she hadn’t the slightest clue why. 

“Right, uh, I’ll guess I’ll be going then.” Remi reluctantly shook Jakob’s hand and gave Jean an unwelcome side hug. “Until next time, Jeanie.” 

“Key please.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“The spare key you used to let yourself in, I’d like it back.”

“Oh,” Remi laughed. He retrieved the key from his pocket and gave it back to Jean. Then with a nod, he bid them farewell. “Jack, um...Jakob. Jeanie.”

Jean didn’t utter a word of goodbye, just waited until she heard the door close and tires rotating against gravel and immediately she locked the front door. When she entered the kitchen again, Jakob was standing and cleaning Remi’s wine glass in the kitchen sink. 

“I’m so sorry about Remi,” she uttered. “I had absolutely no idea he’d be here at all.” 

“That’s okay.” Jakob rinsed the dish and began to dry it before setting it back in her cupboard. “I don’t mind. You know I’d do anything for you, Jean. Including having dinner with your ex husband.” 

He smiled at her again and something sparked deep within Jean’s core. God, he really did things to her, that man. 

Suddenly she was striding towards him and locking her lips with his. Eyes closed, already breathing heavily, she kissed him fervently until she withdrew her mouth, forgetting all about the man who was just here and focusing completely on the one who was in her arms. “Take me right here, Jakob, please.”

With his long fingers and an animalistic grunt of want, Jakob gripped almost harshly around Jean’s hip bones, pushing her against the counter as her fingers thread through his hair. 

“Have I told you how much I like your hair this length?” she asked, her mouth open against his; their hot breath combining. 

Jakob kissed her deeply and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. “Mhmm,” he hummed in response. 

Sucking on his tongue, Jean slowly began to pull away and then flipped around, grinding her ass against Jakob’s hardened erection. She circled her hips and ground harder, eliciting a deep moan from her partner. She then grasped the countertop with her fingers and eased Jakob backwards a bit with her bottom. He returned his grip to her hips and bunched the skirt of her dress up above her waist. 

“Oh, yes, Jakob,” Jean hissed. She arched her back into him some more and held onto the back of his neck for more connection and stability. And with her wedges on her feet, she was barely tall enough for it all to be just right. 

In return, Jakob bent forward and pinned her body against the edge of the countertop. He nipped at her exposed neck and left a trail of wet kisses all the way down to her clavicle. 

“Yes.” Jean used her free hand and wiggled it between their bodies to cup his erection through his jeans. “Now please.” 

Expertly undoing his button, albeit still facing away from him, Jean slid his zipper down with haste. But before she could get her hand directly on what she wanted most, she could hear Jakob’s knees cracking, and turned her face to see him bending to the floor. Without hesitation, he ripped her sodden panties down around her ankles and returned her dress up to her hips. 

“Fuck, Jakob!”

Hands gripping tighter around the counter, Jean eased her ass further back into Jakob’s face as his tongue found her wet folds, lapping them over and over just the way she liked it. Her tits hit the countertop and she relaxed onto it, her body shaped in a ninety degree angle against Jakob’s hot mouth and her kitchen countertop. 

“Fuck,” she cried out again. He parted her cheeks and was stroking his long muscle around her clit, flicking it as far up as he could. Then suddenly, he was fucking her with it, tasting her earthy want for him. In and out, curling upwards. 

“Mmm,” Jakob hummed against her bare skin. She was the most delicious thing he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. He'd indulge in her everyday if he could. 

Jean hissed as her climax began to build but she wasn’t ready just yet. She wanted to come with him pounding inside of her; with his thick cum bursting as her own ecstasy rippled all the way through her extremities. 

“I want you inside of me.”

Jakob smiled and stood, drawing her body parallel against his again. “You’re so sexy when you tell me what to do,” Jakob rasped in her ear, sucking on her earlobe. “You know that?” 

Groaning at the goosebumps he was giving her, Jean replied, “Then stop with the foreplay and get to fucking me already.” She turned her head and smiled and Jakob swallowed it and her quiet moan as he kissed her with tongue. And god, she loved tasting her saltiness in Jakob’s mouth. 

Returning her hand to his bulge, Jean helped ease his pants and boxers down as best as she could. When his cock was finally free, she stroked him a few times until he was completely hard, and then smacked his leaking member against her bare ass a few times. 

“God, Jean…” Jakob said breathlessly. He gripped her wrist and returned her hand to the counter. “Stay please.” 

Jean usually didn’t like being bossed around during sex but with Jakob, she loved it. It excited her greatly. Biting her bottom lip, she grasped the countertop one more time and waited for him to enter her. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Fuck me, Jakob.”

“Say no more.” His fingers entered her first as he accumulated her juices onto them. Then, he used it as lubrication, slicking her arousal all over his pulsing cock. Without another second to spare, Jakob thrust himself inside of her in one swift motion. 

“Oh. God. Yes,” Jean whined. 

“Oh, you’re incredible.” 

Their bodies met over and over with a slick sound. In and out, Jacob pleasured her with his large member and she him with her gripping vaginal walls, wet and tight. 

After a few moments, and needing more contact, Jakob undid the belt around Jean’s waist and pulled her fiery orange dress over her head. He then returned one hand to grip her hip bone while the other palmed her breast over her thin bra. Kneading it in his hand, he squeezed with the pressure she liked and pinched her nipple through the fabric. The moan that escaped her throat made Jakob’s balls tighten. 

Breathlessly, he repeated his ministrations on her other breast and whispered in her ear as she panted. “I’m not going to last much longer, Jean. I need you to come. What can I do to make you come?” 

“Take me from the front,” Jean panted some more. 

She let Jakob slip out of her body and she turned herself around. Jumping up into his arms, she kicked off her shoes and underwear and wrapped her legs around him, kissed him some more as he set her bottom gently on top of the counter. Jean then angled backward and Jakob cupped the back of her head so she wouldn’t knock it against the cupboards. With his free arm, he curled it underneath one of Jean’s thighs and pulled her ass forward until her pussy was hanging over the edge. Jean grasped his cock and guided him back in as her legs wrapped tighter around him. And as he began to start thrusting into her again, Jakob licked his thumb and began pressing circles into her clit, begging her to come for him. 

It didn’t take long at all. Before she knew it, with him filling her up and his thumb stroking her, Jean stitched her fingers in her partner’s hair, bit his bottom lip and came all over his dick. “Jakob, yes right there. Jakob!” She quivered as she came down from her high and he slowed, suddenly pulling out of her. 

“Why did you stop?” Jean asked. She clutched her chest and was breathing heavily. 

“I want to give you a rest,” Jakob replied. 

She unwrapped her legs from him and hopped off the counter, clad in only a tan bra. “I don’t need one.” 

“Okay, okay,” Jakob chuckled. “Give me one then.” With his pants and his boxers still around his ankles, he stood near the middle of her kitchen and tried to even out his breath. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

Jean smiled and closed the distance between them. “Let me help you then.” 

“Jean - ,” 

Suddenly she was kneeling in front of him and stroking him again. Her eyes locked with his, she smirked and licked her lips before taking him into her mouth. Taking him as far in as she wanted, she let her hand do the rest of the work; sucking and pumping, sucking and pumping. And it didn’t take him long either before - 

“Jesus, Jean I’m going to…” Jakob said urgently. He closed his eyes at his impending orgasm and stroked Jean’s cheek delicately, his other hand in her hair. He was going to tell her that he was about to come and that she should stop but he knew by now that she loved him doing so in her mouth. Eyes opening back up again, Jakob watched as she took him all the way to the back of her throat and hummed, a signal for him to let go. 

“Yes, fuck!” he groaned, and just like that he was spewing hot in her throat as she watched, eyes never unlocking. 

When she was done licking him clean, Jean smiled widely and stood, giving Jakob a deep kiss. All evidence of their love making now sliding its way down into her stomach. 

“That was incredible, Jean thank you.” He kissed her again and again. 

“Mmm, no thank you.” Her clit was still pulsing from her own orgasm. 

She collected her dress off the floor and just as she was slipping it on and buckling her belt back into place, Jean suddenly heard a knock on the door. Jakob finished buttoning his jeans and they looked at each other, questioning. She then walked to open the door. 

“Remi, what on earth?”

He was standing there in the doorway, car keys in hand. “Sorry, Jeanie. I got almost all the way to my hotel before realized I left my wallet here. Do you mind?” 

Stepping aside to let him in, Jean smiled as he entered the house that still smelled like sex. Smiled more at the fact that she’d just swallowed Jacob’s cum not five minutes ago and his nose was in her ass not twenty minutes before that. 

When Remi collected his wallet and left again, hopefully this time for good, Jakob laughed as he joined Jean near the front door, helping her close and lock it. 

“Do you think he knows we just had sex here?”

“Oh, he definitely did,” she laughed. 

Without waiting for Remi to even leave the property, Jean and Jakob were kissing again, tongues and moans and hands and all. Pushed up against the door. Jean didn’t give a fuck if her cheating ex husband could hear them or not. She melted into the embrace of the new man in her life and let herself fall even more for him. 

This was how it was supposed to be. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
